Twist of Fate
by Elemental Warrior
Summary: The Xiaolin monks all separate after the defeat of Wuya and Chase Young, and move on with their lives. Raimundo never told Kimiko how he felt about her, and it's something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary,_** The Xiaolin warriors all separate after the defeat of Wuya and Chase Young, and move on with their lives. Raimundo never told Kimiko how he felt about her, and it's something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He loved her, but he was afraid that she'd reject him. Before he had a chance to tell her, she got engaged with an American guy, and that put the final nail in the coffin. Kimiko had sent Raimundo a invitation to her wedding, but he didn't bother showing, he couldn't watch the only girl he ever loved marry another man, so he declined the invitation. Kimiko was hurt when he didn't show up, she needed him to be there, as a friend, and it bothers her to this day. Why would he not show up for something that's important to her, but she couldn't think of a reason.(Yes girls can be empty headed in these situations, as well as guys.)

This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, so go easy on me. I wrote fics exclusively only for the Code Lyoko section, but I decided to do an XS fic. I hope you like the first chapter, it consists of mostly flashbacks which will explain the events before the story. I hope you readers enjoy this one. Read away readers!

Twist of Fate

Chapter 1

Rai Pov

I can't believe it's been five years. Times goes fast for most people, but it goes slow when you've lived a miserable life as I had. I miss the temple, it was a place that I could call home. I had the three best friends that anyone could ask for, and for that I'm grateful. We took on the most evil villains that ever lived, Chase Young, Wuya, Jack(if he counts), and Hannibal Bean.

It was a tough to battle them all, but in the end we were victorious. After four years together, we had to go our separate ways. As evil was put to rest, there was no reason for us to stick around any longer, so we went our separate ways. Clay went back to Texas and took over his father's ranch after he retired. Omi became the new Master of the temple, as he would always rub it in my face, but I became a Shoku Warrior and that's rewarding enough for me.

Kimiko, she went back to Japan and got married. Everytime I mention her name, it brings back bad memories. Little as she knew, I had a crush on her since the first time I laid eyes on her, but it was more than just a teenage crush. She had beautiful ebony hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, you'd get lost in them.

It's hard to not to forget her. As much as I don't like to admit it, I loved her, and I lost my chance, not that I had one anyway. She would never go with someone like me, she's rich, she wants someone with money, I don't have much to give except love, for most people that would be enough.

**Flashback**

_"_I can't wait until she comes back, I hope she feels the same way," Raimundo said, talking to Clay. He was going to tell Kimiko how he felt and just hoped he wouldn't back down this time.

"Good luck to ya partner! I know she'll feel the same," Clay retorted, slapping Rai's patting Rai's back in reassurement.

Raimundo nodded, Kimiko must of shared similar feelings for him, after all she does blush when he hugs her, and vice versa.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, just have to wait for her to arrive," Rai responded, doing his best to hold in his excitement.

_**End Flashback**_

I really thought we were meant for each other, I always thought I was right. I would do anything for her. She'd use those puppy dog eyes to get me to do something, and me being the sucker, I'd end up giving in, but that's what happens when you love someone, you'd even give your life to them.

I use to love playing pranks on her, she would get mad knowing her hot temper and chase me until she got a hold of me and want to beat me into nothing, but she always forgave me, and that was our usual routine just about everyday. I could never take my eyes off her. I would end up in a trance, just imagining what it would be like to be married to her, have children and all those great things that come along with it, but then one day my dream was shattered faster than I could realize.

**Flashback**

_"_Man where is that girl, she's always the one that makes everyone wait until the last minute," Rai yelled, getting impatient waiting for Kimiko.

"Relax partner, she'll be here, take a breather," Clay replied, trying to calm Raimundo down_. I never seen Raimundo like this, he must really like her._

"I know, I'm just a bit anxious," Rai said back. _Man what am i going to say to her? I already backed down twice already, but not this time, this time is going to be different._

"Rai! Clay," someone shouted out which was a girls voice.

Raimundo knew that voice anywhere, it was Kimiko's, her petite form came running towards him and Clay.

"Oh, hey Kimi, it's been a while, how was your summer," Rai asked, trying to make conversation. _Man I didn't know how much I missed her, but I don't have to worry much now that she's back from vacation._

She pulled him into a quick hug and Raimundo returned it. Then she pulled away, obviously she had something to say.

"I had a great summer, I met the most handsome and charming guy, his name is Harold Greenburg, we met at a party that my friend Keiko was hosting. He's an exchange student from America," Kim yapped out, as excitement got the best of her.

As for Rai, her words felt like knives stabbing him in the chest, this was not what he was expecting, and he didn't know how to react to it.

"Wow Kim, he's sounds like a nice guy," Clay said, trying to act happy for Kimiko. _Things are going to get really messy around here, Rai looks like he's taking it hard. _He sighed.

Raimundo just gave her a smile, but inside he was sad and angry at the same time, not at her, but at himself. He had plenty of chances to tell her, but kept backing down, and now it seems too late as she found herself someone.

"That's great Kimi, I hope you're happy with him," Rai replied, with a little disappointment in his voice, but Kim was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice.

"I'm sure you'll like him, I decided to bring him for a visit, he should be here in a few days, I want him to meet my best friends, well I'll see you guys later, I promised Keiko I would called her when I got back," she uttered out happily.

She walked to the temple to go to her room for privacy.

Clay looked at Rai, he saw he was hurt, there's wasn't much he could do to comfort his best friend. "Don't worry Rai, it's not the end of the world," he said to Rai, doing what he can to lighten the mood.

Raimundo shook his head, he didn't want to hear it. "Forget Clay, it's over, it is the end of the world, at least for me," he muttered softly, tears were forming in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall down his cheeks.

He walked away with his head down, feeling defeated.

All Clay could do was watch, nothing he could say would chang Rai's mind. _Poor fella, I don't think things are going to be the same around here. I always thought they would end up together, but looks like I was ahead of myself._

End of Flashback

The last year of the temple was my worst, I couldn't do anything about it. It was obvious the Kimiko was much in love with Harold, so I knew I had little to no chance, and I had no choice but to face that truth.

I guess it's true what they say. "Tell those that you love how you feel, cause there might not be a second chance, and before you know it, it will be too late." Those words haunt me everday for the last five years, and it isn't getting any better.

I desperately wanted to tell her, but with her having a boyfriend and all, it would just make things worse, so I kept it a secret. All we could be was friends, but at least I had that much. I wouldn't dream of ruining her relationship, it's not in my nature to do so, and I didn't want to interfere with her happiness.

I want her to be happy, I never like her to see her sad cause it makes me sad. As long as she's happy, I'm happy, not completely at least, but I did it for her.

After a year or so, he proposed to her, she happily accepted, then and there I knew it was officially over, I had lost her completely, as my life has hit rock bottom.

Flashback

Kimiko was getting ready for her wedding, which she decided to hold at the temple, a place she felt like home for 5 years. She had her wedding gown on and making herself look as beautiful as she can get. (I'm not into this wedding stuff, so just bear with me)

"How do I look," Kim asked Keiko, who was observing her from head to toe.

"You look beautiful Kim, I'm sure Harold jaw will drop to the floor when he sees you," Keiko responded, just as excited for her best friend.

"Have you noticed Raimundo has been distant from everyone lately," Keiko asked Kim, pondering on the thought.

She nodded. "Yeah, I've just noticed that a few days ago, speaking of Rai, have you seen him today," Kim questioned, fixing her hair.

"I saw him early this morning but have seen him since, it is kind of weird, even for him," Keiko retorted.

" I hope he comes back in time for the wedding, I want everyone to be there, especially him, we're best friends after all," she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko went to look for Raimundo around the temple, after all the wedding was starting very soon, and she wanted to be sure he would attend it.

She made it to his room and knocked on his door, but received no answer. So she made up her mind and went in. Unfortunately for her Clay was in it.

"Clay, what are you doing in Rai's room, she asked, waiting for an explanation.

He sighed. " If you're looking for him, you're not going to find him," he uttered back, looking sort of depressed.

Kimiko was tooken back by that. "What do you mean?"

Clay had a note in his hand, he got up and handed her the note as he walked out of the room, he wasn't in any mood for a chit chat.

She didn't have to much time since the wedding was starting soon. She unfolded the paper and read it:

_Dear Kim,_

_I know you wanted me to be there for your wedding, but I can't. It's hard to explain, but someday, I'll tell you, or maybe you'll find out on your own. I decided to go back to Brazil and join my family's circus. I'm most likely on a plane back to Rio by the time you read this, so don't bother looking for me. I hope leaving without saying goodbye doesn't anger you, hopefully you'll forgive me in time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your new life with your soon to be husband, maybe we'll see each other again, and maybe not. Just remember that I'll always be your friend and I wish you the best. You've chose your life, now I have to choose mine. Take care of yourself Kim, I wish you luck._

_Raimundo_

Kim stood there in bewildered._ Why would he leave? _

"Why did he leave," she said to herself. _What did I do? I thought he was happy, he would never leave for no reason, it's not like him._

Tears formed in her eyes, she wanted him to be there and support her, from the other three dragons of the temple, he was her favorite, her most closest friend, and it hurt her for him not to be there.

The wedding went by quickly. Her and Harold were pronounced husband and wife, but for Kim she wasn't completely happy. All she could think about was Raimundo, wondering why he did what he did.

Tears were rolling down her eyes, she was going to miss him.

"You okay babe," Harold said, noticing her tears.

She nodded, giving a fake smile to her now husband. "I'm fine."

End of Flashback

I really wanted to be there for her, but seeing her marry another man, I couldn't bear to see the sight of it, so running away seemed like the right idea at the time, but running away from your problems doesn't help, it just makes things worse.

I regret leaving without a good bye, I never seen her or talked to her in five years, and I have no idea how she's doing right now.

Maybe I'll meet her again someday, if fate is ever on my side. Where ever she is now, I hope she's having a better life than mine, and is happy. I don't know where my life is heading, but maybe things will change for the best.

**_Well that's it for chapter one, I hope everyone who read it through liked it. As I said this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, so go easy on me, you can flame me if you want, just don't bite my head off or anything. Most of you I'm sure notice that Clay is a bit out of character, but I'm not too familiar with his broken english since I don't talk like that, so bear with me on this. Next chapter will be up soon so you won't have to wait too long. Please review after reading, I like to know what you thought about it and feed back would be appreciated._**

_**LyokoWarrior**_


	2. Thinking Back

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but if you read my profile, you'll know why. Anyways, here's chapter two. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, or in this case... typing it. Anyway, read away!**

Twist of Fate

Chapter 2

Kimiko's Pov

I can't believe it's been five years, boy does time pass by fast, it feels like as if it were only yesterday. Things have changed over the years. I am married, and living in Tokyo with my husband Harold, the man that I fell in love with, the one I'm suppose to live the rest of my life with. Our marriage has been kind of rocky as of late.

He comes home late at night almost every night, and seems to act suspicious when I question where he has been all night. He's never around as much, since he is vice president of Tohomiko Electronics, my father promoted him fairly quickly, and things seem to be going fine, but now everything has fallen apart. It seems that he's more in love with his job than with me.

I miss my friends, I haven't seen any of them in so long. I've talked to Clay over the phone at least twice a week, he hasn't changed a bit. His father died, and now he owns the ranch in his home state of Texas. We kept in touch since I moved back to Japan.

As for Omi, I haven't heard from him, last I was told, he had become master of the Xiaolin Temple, I always knew he would be, it was his destiny to become one. He's got a huge ego, but I Iove him like the little brother that I never had.

The one person I missed the most was Raimundo, or Rai for short, as I would call him. I haven't heard from him at all, after five years, I don't know what happened to him. For all I know he might be involved in drugs, maybe in legal troubles, or even dead, but I shook off that thought, he must be alive.

I miss him, I wish I could at least see him again, and talk just like old times, the way we use to be. It really hurt me when he didn't come to my wedding, I've been pondering on that thought ever since I got married.

When I introduced him to Harold, he seemed angry or sad, maybe both, and that's what I thought was weird. He never talked to me as much since Harold and I started dating.

Rai would make up an excuse saying he was busy training or some other odd excuse when ever I wanted to talk to him or invite him somewhere.

Then when Harold proposed to me, I noticed a sadness come across his face, an expression that was begging me to say "no", which was strange to me. Despite of what I thought, I said "yes," it was the greatest day of my life, or so I thought it was. I don't know why I said yes, I guess the thought of being married made me happy, but now I'm having my doubts.

I was never really sure what I felt, maybe I rushed into marriage. The first year being married was going along fine, but passed that it's been on and off, and I'm realizing that Harold and I are drifting apart. Just maybe, I made a mistake.

I doing my best to keep our marriage together, but it seems that he doesn't even love me anymore. Sometimes I get the feeling that our marriage wasn't meant to be, maybe the person I was destined with is still out there, waiting for me to return.

When Rai left and went back to Brazil, it felt as if some part of me left as well, and I can't figure out why that is. I must really miss my friend. The only one who understood me.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Clay, have you seen Rai anywhere?," Kimiko asked, with a concerned look._

_Clay nodded his head. "Yeah, he's in his room, he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone, good luck tryin partner, he smiled, walking past her and entered the temple._

_She walked in the hallway to Raimundo's room, ever since he became leader, he's been working himself too hard, and he seems to be pushing everyone away from him, including Kimiko. _

_She knocked on his door. "Rai! Can I come in?," she asked, from the other side of the door._

_"I'm busy, maybe later," he replied back, wanting to be left alone._

_"Come on Rai, it'll just take a minute of your precious time," she shouted, trying to persuade him to talk to her._

_He sighed behind the door. "Fine, come in," he said, he knew he wasn't going to win an argument with Kim._

_She opened the door and closed it. She sat on his bed next to him. "What's wrong?, you haven't been acting like your usual self" she stated, looking at him directly in his eyes._

_Raimundo didn't bother looking at her, for some reason he found it hard to face her. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted some time alone, no big deal," he responded, with some anger in his tone._

_Kim noticed it, something was up and she wasn't going to let him off that easy. _

_"I know something's wrong Rai, you don't act like this for no reason, is it something that me, Omi or Clay did?"_

_He shook his head. "No, it's just I've been working myself too hard, I guess it's just taking alot out of me, sorry if I've been mistreating you and everyone else, " he retorted, explaining his reason. **I can't stand that guy she's with, what does she see in him, why can't she realize that I love her?**_

_Kim didn't think his explanation sounded all that sincere, there was more to it than that, but she chose not to push the issue. _

_"It's not good to stay in your room all day, besides it's a nice day, you should enjoy it while you can, come on!," she insisted, grabbing his hand and making him go out side with her._

_Raimundo felt the touch of her hand on his, for him it felt right, he knew this was love, but it was obvious that his love was unrequitted, so he suppressed the feeling that he felt as there was no reason to feel if that person doesn't feel the same._

**End of Flashback**

After that talk things seemed to go back to normal for me and Raimundo. He'd play a prank every so often, and we talk more than we did in months. Everything was good again, just like old times, but it didn't last long enough.

I got engaged to Harold, we were to marry 4 months prior to our engagement. Rai started to act strange again, and acted as if everyone was his enemy, including me.

I had no idea what I did, what was his problem. I thought that we solved all our mishaps. I get out of one problem, and land up into another.

Everytime I gaze at him, he seems sad, hurt, and disappointed in something. Ever since Harold came into my life he's been giving me the silent treatment most of the time.

Maybe he feels that he's losing his best friend, but he has no reason to feel that way cause we'll always be friends, nothing would ever change that.

**Flashback**

_"I can't wait to get married, I never thought this moment would come, but here I am, just moments from being married to the man of my dreams," Kim said, all googly eyed thinking about Harold._

_Keiko just laughed at her excitement. "I'm happy for you, you two look like the perfect couple, I wish you luck Kimi," Keiko replied, admiring Kimiko's wedding gown._

_"After I marry, things will be different from now on, I won't see my friends often, it's kind of sad when you think about it," Kim murmured, looking down, fiddling with her necklace._

_"It's gonna be different I know, but you'll see us every now and then, and you can call, write, email, so we'll always be in touch, so don't worry," Keiko reassured her._

_Kimiko gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Keiko, I'm glad I have such good friends," she said, as a tear slid down from her eyes. _

_Keiko gave her a warm hug. "Your welcome. Now let's get your hair done."_

**End of Flashback**

Those were the good days. I wish sometimes that I was still a kid, life seemed much more fun than it is now. Being an adult has it's disadvantages. I don't see my friends that often anymore now that I'm married and working at the same time, so that kills the fun factor.

I just hope things get better as time goes on, cause I'm getting tired of living a boring life. Raimundo made things fun, just being around him made me smile. Why do I keep thinking about him, this seems to happen to me all the time.

I guess I just miss my friend. Where ever he is I hope he's doing well, and maybe I'll be able to see him again, even if it's only for a brief moment.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Kind of short, but next one will be longer. I had to get Rai and Kim's point of view first, that way I don't have to go through the trouble of making a prequel. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Next one will be posted in 10 days or less, depending how much time I have on my hands. Don't forget to review, I like to read what you thought about it. Peace!**

**LyokoWarrior**


	3. The story begins

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. I'm glad everyone is liking this story, I'll be sure it stays to everyones liking. Well here's chapter 3, now the story finally begins. Read away and don't forget to review.**_

Twist of Fate

Chapter 3

Kimiko woke up from the sunlight bleeding from the blinds of the bedroom window. Looked at the time noticing it was time to get ready for work. She got up and grabbed one of her robes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Her husband had left early for work as normal as she never seen him when she got up, for her that's a relief as their marriage has been edgy of late.

After a warm shower, she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. It was nothing fancy, just eggs, bacon, and toast. (I don't recommend eating it everyday)

Keiko came out from the kitchen with her breakfast at hand and sat across from Kim at the dining table. After Keiko broke up with her boyfriend, she moved out of his aparment. She asked Kim if she could move in with her and Harold and Kim happily took her in without hesitation, Keiko was like her sister, and would do anything to help her.

"Morning Kimi," Keiko muttered out, not fully awake yet.

"Morning," she replied, munching on a piece of bacon.

"Harold went to work early again?," Keiko asked.

Kim's blood just boiled hearing his name in her presence. Last night they had a fight about their future. More importantly she wanted to talk to him about raising a family, in other words she wants to have a baby. Everytime they get into the conversation about it he makes some lame excuse like "my head hurts right now I think I'll lie down" or "is that all you think about, there's other things in life besides family, so drop the subject."

And it's not just about family, he forgets important things, her birthday, Valentines Day, doesn't even buy at least a card, works on Christmas, and then Kim asks herself why in the hell did she marry this douche bag?

"I don't want to talk about him, can you believe he forgot about my birthday!," Kim raised her voice but continued to rant on" after five years of marriage you'd think he would at least remember that!"

"Okay... sorry, I'll be sure not to bring it up next time," Keiko responded.

"And while were on the subject, why in the world did I marry him?, I wish you would've stopped me, then maybe at least I'd be happy," Kim continued to mouth.

"Well... you seemed happy to be with him, I mean he's handsome, rich, suave, what more did you want? And if you want my opinion you did sort of rush into it," Keiko replied.

Kim realized it was the truth, maybe she only married him because they had similar lifestyles, and not because they had anything in common. They both were rich, could buy anything they desired, and with just with the snap of their fingers they'd get whatever they wanted, in other words they were priviledged. But what Kim wanted more than anything was love and a family, something that money can't buy.

Kim sighed. "Now I'm stuck with a douche for a husband, can life get any worse?," she said to herself.

Keiko shrugged. "Don't ask, maybe things will get better... but I wouldn't bet on it," she whispered the last part to herself.

"What was that?," Kim asked.

"Nothing," Keiko quickly responded, displaying an innocent smile.

"I think I'll take off from work, not to mention he works in the same place as me, so I need at least one day away from him, how about we go shopping," Kim suggested, one of her many favorite things to do, it's more or less her stress reliever.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do, " Keiko replied.

* * *

Raimundo sat on the couch in his apartment flipping from one channel to the next trying find something interesting on TV, and sady for him, no luck. 

" Uh! nothin good on, what else is new, damn basic cable!," Rai yelled, throwing the remote at the love seat across from him.

He sighed as he lied down on the sofa, trying to clear his mind from problems. Him and one of his best friends Armando, live in a 2 bedroom apartment. It wasn't much to look at but it was home. But with money problems, he might have to find another place to live soon.

"Uh! life is so unfair, first I lose the only girl I ever loved, I move to New York in some broken down apartment, drop out of college just so I can work full time and now I can't even make rent!," he yelled mentally to himself.

"What up Rai man," said Armando, entering the living room.

"Yeah what up, I see your in a good mood," Rai uttered, seeming zoned out.

"Well wouldn't you be in a good mood if ya found the girl of your dreams," he responded.

"You said that about Sophia, Lucy, Lourdes, Angela, Lana and Kara, you can't keep one girlfriend for more than two weeks," Rai explained, with some truth into his words.

"Yeah, well at least I can't get a girlfriend," Armando spat back.

"Yeah well... just shut up!," Rai shouted, knowing he got defeated.

After five years, he still hasn't dated and it was more or less ruining him from the inside.

"Man don't tell me you still in love with this Kimiko girl, she's married, taken, get over it man life goes on," Armando told him, giving Rai the cold truth.

Rai sighed. "I know that, it's just hard to face the truth, I missed my chance, if I wasn't such a coward back then, just maybe we would of been together but I doubt it though."

" Well maybe, but you have to remember you said she's rich, so the chances are she might of not saw you as boyfriend material. I'm not sayin she's like that, but like I said she probably wants someone who shares her lifestyle," Armando stated.

"I guess your right, I still feel bad for leaving without a good bye, I even missed her wedding but I couldn't bear to see it happen," Rai explained. "Do you think I was wrong?"

Armando put some thought into it then answered. "Well it was wrong without sayin goodbye, but you did have a reason though, and if you did attend the wedding, you might of done somthing that you might of regretted, so in a way I think you did the right thing."

"Thanks, I guess," Rai murmured, he didn't think of it that way.

"But honestly you should of kept in contact with her, after all you were a close friend, and you did a bad job in that area," Armando added.

"Yeah thats true but I don't have her phone number, so there's not much I can do there," Rai said, with a guilt look on his face, he had been a bad friend.

"Any way man, you can't keep sitting here sulking for a girl that you'll never have, forget her there's plenty of chicas out there man, " Armando explained.

Raimundo nodded his head. He understood that, and his friend is right it's about time he got up and move on with his life.

"Your right, you know what I think I'll go out tonight, maybe I'll find a girl that's 10 times better than Kimiko and my problems will be over!," Raimundo expressed, getting all hyped up in his own words.

"Well it's sounds a bit farfetch'd but it just might work," Armando slightly agreed. _Man I hope I said the right things, last thing he needs is his heart broken again, he's suffered enough._

"You still have Angela's number?," Rai asked.

Armando looked through his back pocket and pulled out an adress book, flipped through the pages until he came by Angela's number and handed it to Rai.

"Thanks, at least I won't be alone this Friday night," Rai mumbled while dialing Angela's number.

* * *

Kimiko opened the front door with 6 shopping bags at hand, followed by Keiko with same amount. Keiko plopped down on the couch, looking tired and exhausted. 

"Do you ever get tired of shopping?, I think it's about time you find another hobby," Keiko complained, rubbing the soreness from her arms.

"Well it satisfies me more than Harold could ever do...," Kim stopped in mid sentence. "Uh... sorry, you didn't need to know that," Kim quickly said.

"No I did not need to know that, uh!," Keiko riposted, with a disgust look on her face. "Last thing I need to be reminded of is relationships."

Keiko wasn't the type who wanted pity, but Kimiko couldn't help but feel bad. Keiko broke up with her boyfriend of two years, finding out he was cheating on her. She came home one day while checking messages on the answering machine, finding messages from at least 10 different girls, most of them she never heard of.

She didn't pay no mind to it much thinking maybe they're just friends from his job or something. Until one day she found out he was more than just making friends. She found him in bed naked with another women under the covers. She packed up and left, not bothering to let him explain.(What is there to explain? "It's not what you think," how many times have girls heard that one before?)

"So did Robert ever called you back," Kimiko questioned. She didn't want to upset her, but curiousity seem to always get the best of her.

"Many times, and as far as I'm concerned it's over between us," Keiko replied, with her eyes closed, trying to forget the past. "Right now I hate men."

Kim laughed a little, she had to agree with that, but at least Keiko had freedom. She isn't married. "Be happy you're not married to an jack ass, but don't worry you'll find the right guy, give it time."

"I guess, but for now I'll just enjoy being single while I still can," Keiko rejoined.

Kim nodded. Then Kim's cell phone went off, digging it out of her purse, she checked the number. Right away she recognized the number.

"Hello"

_**Yeah I know. Why the hell did you cut it off there? I was going to write more but decided to end it on a cliff hanger, but I won't leave you in suspense for long. I hope you enjoyed reading it, it took me a while to write this. Right now I just typing what comes to mind, and so far I have to say it's workin out well cause usually I plan chapters, so I took a different approach. Next chapter I hope to get in soon, but as I said I have a busy schedule, so I'll try to get some work in on this story so bear with me. Don't forget to review, I enjoy reading what you thought about this one. Until next time Peace!**_

_**P.S. If anyone has some ideas and wants me to incorporate them in this story, feel free to share them, email me, pm, or if I'm on line, just drop a line. My AIM sn is in my profile. **_


	4. Regret and Deceit

_**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but finally an updated chapter has arrived. I hope this chapter is to the readers liking, cause it took me a while to piece together. Anyway I'll try to update quicker if I can as long as I don't have too much work on my hands. I did this chapter on Wordpad so the grammar is probably gonna suck. And thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Read away people!**_

_**PrncssGrl1881**_

_**Cursed Destiny**_

_**demonhottie6**_

_**zestychicken2**_

_**FaLL3NWings**_

_**tietum**_

_**cheerful-angel57**_

_**loonysango**_

_**RaikimLover**_

Twist of Fate

Chaper 4

_**Clay: Hello little lady, how's things going for ya**_

_**Kim: Hello Clay, I've been better but don't worry about it so how things going on your side?**_

_**Clay: I reckon everthing's dandy, the life of a cowboy is not too demanding**_

Kim giggled at that answer, Clay has always been modest.

_**Kim: And how is Wendy and the kids?**_

_**Clay: The kids are mighty fine, but Wendy has been kinda gettin on my lately**_

_**Kim: How so?**_

_**Clay: Well she goes on and on about how I spend more time workin than with her, but I try to balance everything out. I guess marriage is harder than I thought**_

_**Kim: Your not the only one with problems**_

_**Clay: What was that?**_

_**Kim: Um... nothing**_

_**Clay: Come on Kim what is it, don't take me for a moron, somethin's up with you, just tell me**_

She wasn't sure if she should spill everything out, but Clay was one of her good friends, so what did she have to lose?

**_Kimiko: It's just life is so hard._** **_I mean I thought getting married would be the best thing for me, but now I realize it was a big mistake. I'm more sad than I am happy, and with Harold ignoring almost 24/7, it's just adding on to the problem. As soon as one problem seems fixed, another one flares up, I can't take this anymore!_**

_**Clay: Relax Kim, if it's so bad, try marriage counseling, but don't sit around and do nothing, problems don't go away on their own.**_

_**Kimiko: Believe me, I've been through counseling, it didn't help, it just pointed out more problems that I didn't even know I had, and I don't need to be reminded all the time**_

_**Clay: Well... Just do what you think is best for you in the long run, if he's not willing to work things out, then you know what you have to do**_

_**Kimiko: I think I know what I'm gonna do. Well I have to go now, thanks for the advice and say hi to Wendy for me.**_

_**Clay: Will do, take care Kimiko**_

_**Kimiko: Bye**_

Kim ended the call.

* * *

Rai was getting ready for his date with Angela, and he was determined to get Kimiko off his mind, even if it was only for one night it was better than nothing. He fixed his hair with styling gel and spiked it up a little. He sprayed his neck and wrists with cologne just to be sure he smelled masculine. (**For those who are males, don't ever over do it with colongne, yes girls love the smell but too much of a good thing doesn't help, just a word of warning)**

Armando was in the living room flipping though channels. It was just one of those days when you wanna just lay back and be lazy. He been on too many dates this week, and even went on two dates at one time because he forgot that he made a date with another girl so being as imcompetent as he is, he went along with it.

Rai stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room, looking sharp and ready for his date or as ready as he'll ever be.

"Well, you're dressed to impress," Armando pointed out, scanning Raimundo's attire giving his look of improvement.

"Yeah I've been out of the game too long, it's about time that I have some fun," Rai responded, smoothing any wrinkles in his clothes. "So what's up? No date tonight?"

Armando rolled his eyes. "I need a break from the ladies,besides I got a headache and I ain't leaving this couch."

"Sounds like an excuse to me, well I'll see you later, don't wanna keep Angela waiting" Rai replied, as he opened the front door to leave.

Armando waved in his direction not taking his eyes off the TV. "Later Rai "

* * *

Harold drove into the driveway and parked his Aston Martin. **(For those who don't know what an Aston Martin is, it's a luxury car manufactured in England, just thought I should point that out so no one gets confused.**) 

He stepped out of the car, locked the door and made his way to the front door of his house. He unlocked the door and stepped in the house and shut the door behind him. At that moment the lights went on. At the bottom of the stairway stood a fuming Kimiko, glaring her husband down, and not in a good way.

"Where the hell have you been?, it's like" she looked down at her watch one thirty in the morning!" She walked down the last few steps and motioned right to Harold.

"I was out having a few drinks with some fellow employees, is something wrong with that?," he replied, a little hesitantly.

That little hesitation gave him away. Kim raised an eyebrow, she wasn't believing his story. "Oh really now," she spat out calmly as she could.

Then an unknown smell came from his shirt and Kim got a whiff of it. "Why do you smell like perfume?"

Harold smelled his shirt, he knew exactly what the smell was, but decided to play stupid and shrugged. "I don't smell anything, I think you need to get your nose checked."

"I can't believe you stand there and lie to me, do you think I'm stupid!," Kim shouted, loud enough to wake the surrounding neighbors in the neighborhood. "What are you hiding?"

"Damn women keep your voice down! And I'm not hiding anything, you're just being paranoid so just drop the subject and let's go to bed already, I had a rough day."

Kim could tell he was lying, he had sweat on his forehead, and stuttering between sentences, doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.

Just when she was going to let it go and head to bed the phone rang, but the answering machine picked it up.

_"This is the Greenburg residence, no one is home to anwer your cal at the moment please leave a message and I'll get right back to you. Beep!"_

_"Hi Harold this is Hiroko, thanks for last night, it was the best time of my life, you sure know how to make a women happy. Call me when you're so called wife is not around so we can finish what we started." Beep! _**(I don't know what it is but I like it when cheaters are caught in the act, so much drama,lol)**

Kim heard the message loud and clear, and stood there in disbelief. He cheated on her, again. Yes this wasn't the first time this has happened. Four months ago when Kimiko was going on a business trip to Los Angeles to enclose a deal with one of their subsidiary companies to publish a few of their latest video games. That's when the affair started.

The girls name was Janice, Harold met her long ago, way before he known Kim. They had a relationship at one time but broke up when they went to seperate colleges, so they split up. But during that time that Kimiko was away on that business trip, the affair began.

Janice came over to his place and they finished what they started years ago. The affair continued even when Kim got back, and that's when all hell broke loose. One day she entered her and Harold's bedroom. Kim saw all she needed to see from what was in front of her eyes. Her husband in bed with a women that she's never seen before, both naked under the covers.

Kim ran out of the house in tears, feeling betrayed. She seperated from him for a while, but Harold convinced her to come back, thinking maybe he had changed, but she thought wrong. Once again he'd let her down and it wasn't the first time, and it will certainly be the last time.

"I thought you had changed, but now I see why you wanted me back just so you can keep your job with the company. That's all I am is a pawn!," Kim yelled, on the brink of tears.

Kim then pulled her wedding ring of her ring finger and threw it at Harold's chest. "And you can take back your ring, consider our marriage over, and you can knock up that slut all you want."

Then she ran up the stairs, but then came back down. "And one more thing," she muttered out, before she punched him hard in the jaw. Slightly satisfied with her actions, she walked back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Harold rubbed his jaw, and didn't get a chance to explain, not that he could anyway. "I guess I won't be getting that promotion."

* * *

After the drinking and dancing at a night club. Rai was insisted by Angela to go back to her place and continue their date. **(We all know where this is going)**

"I'm really tired, can we continue this another time?," Rai asked Angela, trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh come on, just come in for a little while, please?," she replied, showing puppy dog eyes. She was the type that got what she wanted.

Rai sighed. Just looking at her it was hard to refuse such an offer. "Okay just for a while, then I have to leave."

Angela gave a smile and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into her apartment for some fun.

When they got in she closed and locked her door. Then dragged Rai into the next room which happened to be the bed room.

**(This scene contains a little lemon, well more of a lime, but nothing too detailed so if you don't like these kind of scenes and are disturbed by them then don't read it, if not then continue on)**

Rai sat down on her bed. Angela when to her CD player and put on some appropiate music to lighten up the mood.

"So what kind of fun did you have in mind?, " Rai asked curiously.

She had a smirk on her face. "I'm glad you asked."

She pressed her lips to Rai's as he did the same and they started a make out session. Just as the mood was getting more tense, Angela stripped Rai of his shirt and pants. He lied down as Angela climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him.

Rai moved her shirt revealing her black bra, and undid it.

Angela clapped two times and the lights when out. Rai was now on top and started to kiss Angela's neck as she let out silent moans of pleasure.

"Raimundo," Angela murmured out, enjoying the feeling of Rai sucking on her neck.(**That always leaves hickies**)

It went on like this for about five minutes until...

"Oh Kimiko!" Rai said out loud.

"Who the hell is Kimiko!"

Rai realized what he said but it was too late, she heard it and now she's fuming.

"I can't believe you mentioned some other girls name! Get the hell out of my apartment!," Angela raged, throwing his pants and shirt right at Rai.

"It was an accident, it just came out, I'm sorry!," Rai pleaded, but too little to late.

"Save it, I've heard that excuse before," she shouted back, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

Rai sighed. "Nice going Raimundo, another disaster date, you always blow it," he said to himself.

_**Well that's it for this chapter, i was going to write a bit more but decided to end it here. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it , it took me a while to write this one, cause I had a little writer's block but I got through that as you can see. I would of had this chapter posted a few days ago but Fanfiction's document manager was down for about three days or so. Anyway next chapter should be more longer I hope as long as I come up with enough ideas. As usual please review after reading the story. Peace!**_


	5. Beginning of Things to Come

_**Well I finally updated, again. I know I'm so slow when it comes to updating but when you work long hours it's hard to find time to type anything which is why I finished this chapter in one night. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and hopefully it's not too bad, also I did this on word pad so the grammar is gonna suck a bit so be aware of that. Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter. **_

_**prncssGrl1881**_

_**Cursed Destiny**_

_**tumpy3**_

_**tietum**_

_**zestychicken2**_

_**sLaP tHaT**_

_**Im an Emo Grl in an Emo world aka Hothead1001**_

Twist of Fate

Chapter 5 : Beginning of Things to Come

Kimiko Pov

I can't believe it, again this is happening. Sitting here on my bed with a tissue in hand wiping the tears that refuse to stop falling from my eyes. And I thought life couldn''t get any worse, well it just did a few minutes ago and Harold did the damage. Me thinking getting married would the best thing to happen in my life and I'd live happily ever after, but that only happens in fairy tales, how could I be so gullible?

Marriage turned out to be a disaster of things to come, there's no pro's in it, just a list full of cons and nothing but that. What have I done to deserve this. There's no mutual respect or understanding and we just drift more and more apart. Without a lack of communication, very little affection of love, I just can't take this anymore I need to get away from this. From what I see, this marriage was deem to failure and I realize that now, there's not much I can do anymore. I've tried to hold us together but everything I do just isn't enough. Why can't I be happy? Why can't I find peace?

End of Pov

Keiko opened Kim's bedroom door, poking her head in checking on her. "What's with all the commotion before? You two had a fight again?," she asked, with a confused look drawn across her face trying to get to the bottom of things.

Kim took a deep breath and did her best to speak clearly. "It's happened again Keiko, again!," Kim yelled, more high pitched than she intended, then broke down crying again. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"If Harold is the cause of these problems then why do you continue to be with him? Just leave him already," Keiko responded, pushing the issue out of the comfort zone. "He's done this time and time again, it's about time you do something and stop doing nothing."

Kimiko calm down enough so that she could speak without her hiccups getting in the way. "I don't know why, I guess a part of me is hoping that he'll change after the first time, and yet I'm still here...," Kim told her, laughing a bit at how naive she has become over the years.

"Well wake up Kim! it's not gonna happen hun, every time you leave him you just let yourself get pulled back into this whole mess you call a marriage," Keiko stated, slightly raising her voice but not loud enough to make Kim wince. "Face facts Kim, your marriage is a failure."

Kim nodded and understood. She knew that from the start but for her it's hard to let go especially when marriage is something that most girls dream of, to marry the man of your dreams.

"He cheated on you, not once but twice and it's about time to leave him and move on with your life," Keiko continued, as she sat down next to her on her bed.

"I don't know what to do with my life," Kimiko covered her face with her hands and broke down crying again.(**She sure does alot of cry, well it works with the story)**

Keiko sighed, knowing that she pushed her a little too far. She pulled Kim close to her and embraced her with a hug. (**Not the way some people are thinking, anyway I'll shut up now) **

Kim put her head on her shoulder and continued to sob until she couldn't spare anymore tears. After about five minutes she calmed down, wiping the remaining tears from her red, puffy eyes. "Even if I leave, where can I go? I have no place to stay to begin with."

Keiko place her hand on her left shoulder. "Leave that to me, i have an idea that will work out for the both of us," Keiko replied, getting up from the bed and motioning to the door. "I'll be right back, I just have to make a call and umm... change my shirt since it's wet from your tears."

Kim showed a faint smile, it makes her feel better that someone cares about her. " I think I'll go and freshen up a little while whatever it is that you're planning." she retorted, before she wen't into the bathroom and shut the door. (**It's connected to her bedroom, I hate sharing a bathroom**)

And Keiko walked out of Kim's room to go about her own business.

Keiko back in her room, decided to to make her phone call while Kim's not around to hear her rants on her cellphone. She pushed in the numbers to make the call. It rang a few times until someone on the other end of the receiver picked up.

* * *

"Hello?"

Keiko: Hey Karla, how you've been?

Karla: Keiko?

Keiko: Duh! You forgot about me already?

Karla: Haha! I was just making sure, so what do you want?

Keiko: What would make you think I want something? Is it a sin to call my best friend

Karla: Must I repeat myself again? What do you want?

Keiko: Fine, fine, I need a favor

Karla: Why am I not surprised, what kind of a favor?

Keiko: Well is that two bedroom studio apartment available?

Karla: Yeah, it's still vacant

Keiko: I was wondering if you could save it for me and a friend of mine

Karla: You know I can't do that, and why all the way in NYC?

Keiko: To make a long story short, my friend is in the middle of a bad marriage crisis and she's leaving her husband soon so I'm trying to get her away from him

Karla: I'm sorry for your friend, now you see why I prefer the single life

Keiko: Don't remind me, I've had my share of bad relationships

Karla: I'm not sure if i can hold the apartment for you though...

Keiko: Oh come on! Just do this for me, please!

Karla: sigh...okay fine, I'll give you a week but that's it

Keiko: Thanks Karla your the best

Karla: Don't I know it

Keiko: Until then take care

Karla: Same to you

End of call

* * *

Walking from step to step back home, Rai's so called date went up in smoke, which was nothing new with all his other dates. With Rai's dates everything ends in an accident or him doing something stupid.

His date with a girl named Jessica was an example. Everything went well at first, he did his usual sweet talk like Armando told him to do and it worked out fine until his unfortunate accident. They were in a perfect restaurant sitting in the back away from the bathroom so they didn't have to hear the sound of the toilet flushing. He leaned in to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, his nose started to itch and out came a violent sneeze, and he didn't just sneeze he sneezed on her, right on her face.

She was so disgusted that she didn't even give him the chance to apologize after it happened, and once again he screwed it up. One misfortunate event after another like accidently grabbing a girls backside, to saying the wrong pick up line which he said "wanna catch a movie with me tonight, you and your two friends?" which resulted him getting kicked where it hurt the most. All in all, Rai was short on luck.

Rai opened the door to his apartment and walked in and closed the door. After locking it he went into the living room where Armando was on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie.

"What up Rai, so how did the date go?," Armando questioned, wanting to know every single detail that went on tonight.

"You don't wanna know, trust me on this," Rai said back, not wanting to be reminded of things. He dropped to the chair to the right of the couch and laid his head back.

Armando wouldn't let him off that easy. "Yes I do, it couldn't have been that bad."

Rai raised his eyebrow and glared at him. "It wasn't bad, it was more like hell," Rai explained.

"That bad huh?, sorry man...so what did you do," Armando inquired, not wanting to let go of the subject.

Rai gave him a evil and then rolled his eyes at him. He may be his best friend, but was not someone you wanna talk to when you have had a bad day. "You don't wanna know."

Armando looked at him with disbelief. "Yes I do, I want to hear every bit of detail."

Rai sighed. "Fine but promise not to laugh and don't rub it in my face."

"Alright fine, just tell me already!," Armando agreed and waiting for him to start.

"Well for one we went to the Olive Garden since she was in the mood for Italian food," he started explaining.

Armando nodding so Rai knew that he was following along then Rai continued. "Then after dinner we went to a night club and danced and had a few drinks,well more than I should have, and then we went back to her place and one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were in the middle of making love," Rai finished.

"Well that doesn't seem all that bad to me, not seeing the problem," Armando commented, seemingly confused.

"Well I'm not finished yet," Rai said angerly. "There's one more thing."

"Well what is it then?," Armando eagerly pushed him to continue.

Rai rubbed the back of his neck out of habit. "Well... I kinda said someone elses name and she kicked me out."

Armando 's eyebrow arched still dumbedfounded and amused at the same time. "Whose name did you say?"

Rai blushed from the embarassment and continued. "Kimiko"

Armando went wide eyed and started laughing so hard that his chest started to hurt.

Rai went from embarrasment to infuriated when he laughed at him. "You said that you wouldn't laugh!"

Armando refrained himself from cracking up. "Sorry but that was too funny, I can't believe you did that."

Rai sighed. "I know i screwed up again, I guess I'm still not over her yet."

"Face it Raimundo, she's married, maybe has a family already and is all the way back in Japan, while your here still holding on to the past, let it go already," Armando advised him.

Rai nodded slightly. "I know that, which is why I'm not dating anymore until I sort out my problems."

"Good idea, you've had enough bad dates already," Armando pointed out, before he left to go to bed.

"Always have to rub it in," Rai whispered so he couldn't hear. Rai layed down on the couch and waited for sleep to win him over.

* * *

Kim started packing up her things and did what Keiko wanted her to do but didn't know what she had planned. "What are we going anyway Keiko?"

"Well were gonna stay at a hotel for the night, and then we're going to the airport in the morning," Keiko answered her question.

Kimiko looked clueless. "Why would we need to go to the airport?"

"Well you said that you want to get as far away as possible from Harold and I know just the place," Keiko smiled at her curiousity.

"And where is this place," Kim demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh some where far from Tokyo," Keiko replied, nervous at the look Kim is giving her.

"I'll ask again, where?," Kim asked.

Keiko expressed a nervous smile. "New York?"

"What! Why didn't you tell me this!" Kim questioned her.

Keiko winced from her loud pitched voice. "Cause I knew that you'd make an excuse not to leave, and besides it'll be a clean start for the both of us."

Kimiko sighed. "I don't know we've never been there before."

"Neither have, but we'll adjust to it, and at least you can get your life back together and I'll be there with you so you won't be alone," Keiko comforted her.

Kim knew she had a point, this could be her last chance to help herself. "You really want to do this huh?

Keiko nodded showing she was positive. "I'm sure."

Kim gave in. "Okay I'll give it a shot."

Keiko hugged her and was filled with excitement. "You won't regret it Kim."

"I hope not, I really hope not," was Kim's response.

"Well were all packed, we better get going before Harold comes back from work and tries to stop you," Keiko warned.

Kim nodded. "Okay then, let's go then.

They got their luggage and made their way to the front door. Kim doesn't know what will be waiting for her in New York, but the time will soon come when she finds out.

For her it's a new start on life, and she won't be alone for the ride.

_**Well that's it for this one. I was gonna add more to this chapter but decided to save the rest for chapter 6 which i will get started on right away since I have some free time to do so. I typed this whole chapter out in one night which I don't do that often. I typed what came to mind so and didn't really plan this chapter so it might suck but it's the best i could do on such short notice so I apolgize if it does suck. Anyway i'll get started on the next chapter and I'll see you all then. Don't forget to review. Peace!**_


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time since an update, but I'm not sure I feel like continuing this story. And to answer zestychicken's question yes I know I stopped writing at a crucial point of the story but I'm not sure where to continue from here and I have hit the writer's block wall. I probably won't give away this fic, but if there are takers then just pm me if you're are interested, but I will only hand over this fic to someone who i think is qualified, after all I want to be sure this fic is well-maintained.(No offense to anyone) But I will continue it if inspiration hits me on the head at some point in time, so keep an eye out and for more information just check my profile for update news. Peace!

Elemental Warrior


End file.
